


gunpoint

by kidlightnings (revolver)



Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Western, Death Threats, Gen, Gun Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolver/pseuds/kidlightnings
Summary: Karel escalates everything, and Geitz follows anyway





	gunpoint

**Author's Note:**

> [Whumptober 2019](https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/post/187356400823/october-approaches-and-so-does-whumptober-2019)  
day 5 - gunpoint

Two horses moved at a fast trot down the road. A rifle shot echoed out over the plains, and it was a short time after the horses drew to a stop, dust from behind blowing across them in a dull haze.

One rider dismounted, crossed to lift their quarry. A plump pheasant was held aloft in the dying light.

“Dinner!” The rider exclaimed.

His companion looked away with boredom.

“Hey! You want to eat, right? I'd say, it's  _ impressive _ !”

The other rider dropped to his feet. His horse was unsaddled, only a blanket tossed over the broad back.

“Impressive, that you'd be able to do what I taught you, finally? You'd have died out here. Go home, Geitz.”

The other, taller horse fidgeted. It didn't look at home on the open prairie. Under the dirt of travel was a showpiece of a stallion.

“Tch! You- you did teach me! But I did manage it, didn't I!? What, you want,  _ oh, Master Karel, I'll never be as great as you _ !?” His tone was singsong. “I'll have you know-”

He was cut off with a long revolver pointed at his head.

“Do not ever.. Presume to address me as such.”

Karel's gold eyes were nearly hidden under heavy, tired lids.

Geitz stood stock still, pheasant in one hand, and his own firearm slipping from his grip. His mouth hung open.

“Fine-! Fine, fine! You don't want the respect, then-”

The gun cocked, and his words died in his throat.

“Geitz.. Go home. Give up this. And don't tell tales about how a demon let you live.”

Geitz trembled, his own size and strength meaning nothing.

“And if I won't?”

Karel held the gun with certainty. “You'll die on this plain.”

“Then I suppose my family..will have to come and find my body.”

Karel stared. “I suppose they will.”

He rested his thumb against the hammer, then tightened it as he pulled the trigger. In a slow motion, he guided it back to decocked. He let it fall to his side.

Karel pulled himself back up onto the horse’s back.

“Stow that, we'll camp further up,” Karel said.

Geitz fastened the pheasant to his saddle, remounted, and guided his horse to follow the quick trot.

The prairie opened up before him, long shadows moving in the sunset. Geitz, even while adrenaline drained off, felt comfort in the tall grass, in the demon he followed.


End file.
